Friday the 13th Game, The Final Battle
by Galaxy Starfish
Summary: Camp Crystal Lake is a place to have a good time, do drugs, and have sex before marriage! Except in this case no. The crazy teens realize that Jason is on the loss and his gang by his side as well, hunting each and everyone of them and no one is safe. As the counselors get ready for a battle on Friday the 13th, they stumble upon a secret that will change their lives forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jenny was running as fast as she could. The sweet smell of blood around her knee made her gag in disgust and in pain as she scurried over to the barn.

She was crying and desperately trying to escape Jason, who was on her tail. She couldn't understand why he would kill all those friends. She shook off the memories and she ran to the barn entrance.

It was raining and cold outside and some water was leaking through the ceiling of the cracked old wood. She cried out in pain and looked at her leg. It was cut open, probably 2 inches cut in her leg and she yelled in pain, screaming out to anyone that was nearby. Her striped green and white shirt was torn, her jeans were muddy and wet and her once perfectly brunette hair was messy.

She looked around the barn and saw a ladder that went up to the second floor of the barn and she ran over the ladder,steadied it, and started to climb.

The barn was barricaded with a long thin wood plate that was between the door and Jenny watched it carefully as she climbed up. She wondered where the others were and she cursed under her breath. If only she went to that water park with her friends.

Once she got up, she grabbed a wooden bat that was laying in the soft hay right beside a pitchfork. Then she waited, remembering what the old man told her was to control her breathing and her composure. She was ready for Jason to burst through the doors any minute.

Then all of a sudden, an axe came right through the door. The noise continued with the axe splitting the door like butter. Then the door was no more and with one final push, a tall and bulky figure went right through the door, lighting striking nearby loudly making a dramatic entrance for him. He was wearing a black coat and an axe in his hand. His white hockey mask covered his face with his green eyes shifting around the barn.

Jenny started to get tears in her eyes and clenched her bat tightly.  
The Figure looked around the room and looked at the closet nearby. He readied his axe and struck the closet door, tearing it into pieces of shambles of wood on the floor.

Then he spoke suddenly in a gruff voice.

"Seems like that girl got away..."

Jenny looked at the man from her hiding place in horror. All this time this monster could speak? She glanced at his axe and shuddered in fear.

Jason looked around one last time and turned around but frozed. He moved his eyes towards the trail blood on the floor and he looked up top of the barn.

"You think your so clever uh? Thought you could escape and get away with it? Well now you put yourself in a corner and now your screwed." Jason muttered then he saw the ladder and climbed up.

Jenny's heart beated faster and faster as Jason took a step towards the top. He reached the top of the barn and looked around. Nothing but a pile of hay and stacks of wool around.

Jenny watched the killer turn away from the direction that she was hiding from and he walked to a pile of hay and he brushed it aggressivly with his axe. Then something sparked inside Jenny. With the bat in her hand, she reached for it and slowly got up and crept towards Jason slowly.

Jason was too busy moving around the haystacks and his focus was upon the possible hiding spaces. He made his way near the small window fixed on the wall and the moonlight could be seen from the small window. He stared out the window for a while and Jenny made her move.

Jenny raised the bat up over her head slowly and before Jason turned around, with a yell she swung the bat on his head and he reached for his head in pain.

"Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow! Why did you do that for?"  
He cried in pain and collapsed in the hay.

Jenny stared at him confused and shocked.

"What do you mean? You killed my friends!"

"What the? I didn't kill your friends! Jason Part 9 did. I didn't do anything wrong! I was just looking for you."

Jason said reaching for his axe. Jenny saw this and struck Jason on the hand and he yelped.

"Why were you following me? What do you want from me?"

Jason stared at her with a serious face.

"I need you for a purpose. A purpose that will end Jason's true reign forever."

"And what purpose is that?"

"The final girl."

(Two days ago)

The sun was bright and warm on Camp Crystal Lake's waters and the wind was blowing leaves into the creek nearby. Cabins were neatly place surrounding the fable old lake and children played happily on the boardwalk. It was the middle of Summer, 2018 and things were just starting to heat up.

A bell rang and echoed throughout the lake and the kids stopped playing and rushed inside the cafeteria laughing and screaming.

The kids could barely contain their excitement and ran inside to get anything from delicious butter flaked bread and hot beans. An old teenager girl was standing near the entrance to the cafeteria with a boy with a red plated sleeve shirt with dark hair and a pale face.

"Finally it's lunch time! These kids tired the heck out of me all the time."  
The girl said to the boy in a huff.  
Her appearance was a rocker-chic type of getup and her hair was dyed pink and purple while the rest of her short hair was black.

"Yeah good thing nobody's screwing up with us counselers, it was so different last year all the rowdy kids and stuff."

The boy said sighing while stretching out.

"Kenny you're the head counseler of Camp Crystal Lake, I never would have guessed that little kids would get to you like that." The girl teased him and Kenny sighed.

"I prefer to be called AJ instead of my full name."

AJ retorted.

"Ok, AJ. You're the counselor for Arts and Crafts right? Did you get any messages about the event later on Friday?"

Kenny asked as they started to walk along a dirt trail beside the lake towards the big cabin.

"About the party for all the staff to celebrate and junk? Yeah no I'm not going. I already decided that I'm going to hang out with Adam at his house."

"Ooh what you guys gonna do when you get there?"

"Just listen to rock music and chill out, talk about the future, stuff like that."

"And maybe get a little...phyiscal?"

Kenny said smirking to himself as AJ shoved him playfully.

"No idiot, I'm just going to see what he has in mind about the future, that's all."

The two reached a big beautiful blue cabin that rested right next to the lake that made the view wonderful. Two cars were parked near the white fences and the two headed towards the each of the cars.

AJ said going into the blue car and put the key in ignition.

"Down near Higgins Haven, at a diner or something called Floo's diner."  
Kenny said going into the yellow car.

"Ok meet you over there."

The two cars drove out of the parking lot of the cabin and headed towards the main road, passing a giant sign that hung over the trees with words engraved on it,"Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake established 1937." written all over it. AJ drove behind Kenny as they passed a lot of trees that seemed to close in on them.

They drove what seemed like five minutes and they finally reached the diner. A group of counselors were waiting there, crowding the entrance to the diner and they scurried over to Kenny's car.

"Finally what took you so long man, it's too hot to be waiting in this sun!" A dark skinned boy whined with a football jacket over his body and some jeans.

"Hey Brandon, sorry I took long. Its just the kids these days are so hype this time of year." Kenny said apologetic and came out of the car as AJ followed suit. The group walked inside the diner and sat around a long rectangular table and were presented with menus. The group was talking among themselves and chattering loudly, some excited, some anixous.

"Ok, ok settle down now, so even though I already personally know all of you please present me with your names please." Kenny shouted over the chatter and they all quieted down in a shush.

A girl who was sitting next to Kenny spoke first. She wore tight bottom blue shorts that went up to her bottom, barely even covering it, and she wore a pink long shirt with one sleeve leaning down her shoulder. Her brown hair dangling from her sides

"Vanessa Jones, counseler of fitness, and Kenny's boyfriend if anyone was wondering." She said looking at Kenny as he turned away cheeks red with embarrassment. A boy wearing a tied up blue jacket around his neck wearing a posh white sleeve shirt and pants with brown sperries went next.

"I'm Chad Kensington, I'm a counseler for swimming and my father owns the Lodge." He said shaking his blond hair gracefully.

"Ok Chad we already know who you are... How about you next?"

Kenny said pointing to an Asian girl who was wearing big blue glasses,a yellow sweater with blue jeans and white flats. She was sitting right next to AJ Mason.

The girl stood up and looked around shyly.

"M-me?"

Her response was barely heard from Kenny and he asked her to talk again.

"I-I'm Deborah Kim, the counselor for-r writing and book club, and I came here to h-have some f-fun I guess." She said timidly looking at her friend AJ before sitting down quickly.

"Next?"  
Kenny asked.

"Jenny Myers, counseler of nature and wildlife, and I live next door near the camp grounds." A girl said with a striped green shirt and blue jeans said.

Suddenly a waiter came and placed a bunch of plates fulled with cheese burgers, french fries, and chicken tenders on the table and the group digged in. As they ate, more of them introduced themselves. Mitch, the guy who usually gets high on weed, Fox, the biker girl, Victoria Sterling, the rich girl, Eric "Le chappa" Jr, the nerd who's obsessed with video games, Adam Palomino, the edgy guy, and and Shelly, the boy that nobody likes.

Kenny spoke first out of the group first.

"So you guys already know the expectations of the camp grounds right? No drugs,smoking, gambling,-"

"No pre-martial sex, yes we know."  
Brandon said out and some of them laughed.

"Or how about no giving weed to the kids right?" Mitch said.

"Guys take this seriously if you continue to act like this I'll have to fire you."

"Oh come on Kenny just try to have a good time for once! We're teens we need to live and do stupid things."  
Tiffany remarked while drinking her vanilla shake.

"I'm glad we're not doing anything difficult like fixing a car or something that's stuff hard to do though."  
Adam said winking at AJ and she blushed slightly.

"Hey guys i just came here to hang out with you guys, I'm so happy we're all here together right?" Shelly said stuttering which seemed like he had braces or something.

"SHUT UP SHELLY NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU!" The whole group yelled.

"Oh ok." Shelly said sadly looking down at his plate.

"Kenny when will the party begin again?"

Vanessa asked.

"On Friday around 5:30pm, around when the kids go back home."

"And it's also on Friday the 13th the so called unlucky number."  
Eric said going through his phone silently.

The group went quiet for a while and the only thing that could be heard was the busboy washing the dishes behind the counter.

Then Chad howled with laughter.

"That stupid myth with the so called Mom that killed some camp counselors and kids and how her son still haunts the camp? Bulls***!"

Deborah looked up and her face lit up with light and she said,

"Well Chad it was true I read in a newspaper that Pamela Voorhees was the one that killed them because of her son drowning at the camp."

"Well man I don't worry about that, just getting high and getting dirty is my thing." Mitch said adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah anyone could tell because of that stupid tie dye shirt you wear."  
Victoria scoffed and got up from the table with her expenise purse flinging around the table.

"I'm done guys, Kenny can we head to the camp now?"

"Yeah sure we'll head out now, let's see..."  
Kenny counted all the counselors and wrote it in his clipboard he brought.

"Tiffany, AJ, Jenny, Victoria, and Deborah, you guys are going to be inside the blue car. Chad and Eric, take the yellow car, and Brandon, Adam, Mitch, Shelly, Vanessa, Fox and I will ride in your van Mitch!"

"Alright then its settled! Come on girls, who wants to listen to Mitch Murder?!" Tiffany yelled excitly and the girls screaming gleefully and they headed out the diner to the blue car.

Chad and Eric didn't say anything to each other and they both walked to the yellow car while Kenny and the rest of his friends headed for the gray van.

...

(So what do you guys think? Great right? ((insert bad reviews here jk)) I'm going to be posting Chapter 2 soon you definitely don't want to miss that trust me. If you liked it please like it and review it please! I hope you all have a wonderful day!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Wednesday night was cold and windy, the moon watching over the girls as they drove off course to Camp Crystal Lake.

Tiffany was in the front seat driving as AJ barked at her if she knew where she was going. Victoria painted her fingernails in the passenger seat, Jenny sat in the back between AJ and Deborah, who was reading a book near the car window.

"Tiffany do you even know where you're going? You missed the camp entrance!" AJ shouted through the blasting music of Mitch Murder's summer of heat.

The blue car curved a little through the concrete road in the night.

"Like calm down AJ I'm just taking a shortcut, calm your raging ovaries."  
Tiffany said turning left down an unknown road.

"Tiffany turn the car, I think AJ's right we should turn now I feel weird around this place." Jenny suddenly spoke from the back.

"Just chill guys! I got my driver's license like two months ago, just trust me!"

The car slowed down as the head lights illuminated the dark road until more of the road could be seen. The tall trees loomed over them, looking like the forest could swallow them up any second.

"Um guys, what is that?"  
Tiffany released her foot from the gas and the car slowed down to a complete stop and saw a tall lone stranger, standing in the middle of the road, not moving.

"I don't know probably some hobo just run him over." Victoria said not looking up from her pedicure.

Deborah finally lifted her face from the book and saw the figure standing there.

"Maybe he's lost and just needs directions or something, I have a map."  
She said and with that she got out of the car and walked away from the car before the car window rolled down and AJ called after her.

"Uh Debbie, I don't think that's a good idea, guys I don't like this I think we should turn around."

"Don't worry I'm fine just stay in the car I'll be back."  
Deborah responded and with the map in her hand she ran towards the figure.

The figure saw this and quickly rushed into the bushes, retreating behind the thick brush and trees.

"Hey wait are you lost? We can help you please don't run!"  
Deborah called after him as she ignored her friends cries as she disappeared into the woods.

The woods were dark and noisy, and Deborah could hear a owl, nearby cooing loudly and she looked around.

Nothing but tall trees and bushes.  
Then suddenly a branch snapped and she turned around cautiously and what she thought saw was a big shoe retreat into a berry bush.

"Hello? I can help you please don't run." She said and reluctantly followed the figure into the bushes.

She saw a campfire surrounded by trees in the middle of a small space and she walked near the fire and sat near it. Then she heard a another snap nearby in the woods.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"  
She called out and realized she was far from her friends. Then she turned her head and saw a rustle in the bushes and saw what appeared to be a gray hockey mask.

"This can't be real." She whispered and she got up to leave and she turned ending up face to face with a tall figure with barely and skin on him with a machete in his hand and his gray mask on his face.

Deborah screamed and turned to run but the figure grabbed her by the neck and threw her in the ground. She gasped for air, breathing heavily while on the ground pleading the figure to stop.

"Help Please! Anyone!"

She yelled out on the ground and the figure put his foot on her stomach, making her wince in pain. His heavy weight prevented her from getting up and he raised his blade high up in the air ready to strike at her.

"Please no!" She cried out and then the blade came down. Deborah closed her eyes and braced for the blade to go right through her. She waited and opened her eyes. The blade only cut inches of her hair, missing her by inches and she looked up at the figure as it stared right back at her.

"Man, you really fell for that one."  
The figure said chuckling and remove his foot away from her as she took a deep breath confused.

"Wh-what happen?"

"Nothing that you need to know about except that your friends are in danger. There are more of me out near Camp Crystal lake and they're all not like me. You need to leave this place now." The figure said grabbing his machete, looking down at her.

"Huh?" She could barely get the words out as she suddenly heard her named being called over the bushes.

"Shoot, I need to leave now, remember what I said ok?" He said as his red eyes glanced towards the opposite way of the noises and Deborah watched him as he fled.

Jenny, AJ and Tiffany ran towards Deborah, coming out of the thick brush and cried out for joy and hugged Deborah tightly.

"Deborah are you alright what happen are you ok?" AJ said crying with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah we saw you chased the guy into the woods and never come out and then we heard screaming and we came out of the car to go and find you." Jenny said calmly but she still looked a little spooked.

"Ye-Yeah I'm fine guys I just tripped over this log and I got the wind knocked out of me that's all." Deborah lied as AJ looked at her suspiciously.

"I honestly don't care, you guys are right let's get out of here. Tiffany said shaking and shivering as a cold breeze pasted by. They all walked back towards the car where Victoria was sleeping sound asleep in the car.

"I guess Ms Princess thought it would be a perfect time to get her beauty sleep." Jenny said rolling her eyes as they all got in the car and made a u-turn back towards Camp Crystal Lake.

The man watched them drive back and she shook his head sadly.

"This isn't good."  
He said under his breath and disappeared back into the woods.

*Chad and Eric's POV*

Chad sat in the yellow car, waiting for Eric, who was replacing the battery in the car hood.

"This is why you let me drive Chad, by statistically speaking, I told you there was a 80% chance that you would crash the car."

Eric mumbled as Chad relaxed.

"Well why did you let me drive a car then?"

"Chad you're f***ing eighteen and you still don't have your driver's license?"

"I don't need one I have a chauffeur to drive me around."

Eric sighed and continued to work on the battery. The night was quiet where they were and Crystal Lake could be seen from the horizon. The crickets were making noise that could have made you sleep like a baby. Chad then dozed off in the seat and started to sleep. Eric reached for the toolbox and continued working but he didn't realize that someone was watching him.

A dark figure lurked through the shadows of the forest, staring at Eric with it's red eyes. In his hand was a long spear and his face was covered by a hockey mask.

The figure breathe heavily and walked on the road towards a busy Eric working on the car. Chad was still sound asleep in the front seat, head resting on a small pillow he brought from Gucci Cruggs.(;

The figure raised his spear and pointed the sharp tip to put it against Eric's backhead and he froze.

I'm going to enjoy killing you." The figure said smiling as he lunged his spear at Eric who somehow by luck ducked because he had to reach in the toolbox. The spear went right through the front window, inches away from Chad's face.

Eric then suddenly turned his head around and looked at Jason part 6 in horror. The hunky Jason was somewhere around 6 feet tall and had gloves on holding his long black spear in his right hand.

Eric screamed and reached for the flare gun inside the tool box, but Jason was faster and elbowed him in the face and he fell. Then Jason grabbed Eric by the throat, clenching his neck and held him up in the air, Eric dangling to get free and gasping for air.

"Well you tried, good night!" The Jason said and then suddenly fell on the ground in a heap. Behind him was Chad with a wrench.

"What the heck was that thing!?"  
Eric said.

"Doesn't matter I'm getting out of here!" Chad dashed into the car and turned it on as Eric frantically rushed in after him. Then the Jason started to get up.

"Holy S*** let's get out of here!" He said and they both got in the car with the toolbox in the trunk and sped off, while the Jason got up and retreated in the bushes.

The girls POV

The girls finally made it inside Packanack Lodge and were chilling inside listening to music. Nobody made it to the lodge yet so they waited until they arrived.

Jenny, Tiffany, and AJ Mason were in the kitchen making food for dinner, while Deborah relaxed in the living room reading her book, sitting on the left couch beside Victoria who was still resting.

"This house never gets old I still miss the one in Higgins though." Jenny remarked rummaging through the pantry.

"Yeah it's pretty big, but once you're here, it gets boring most of the time."  
AJ said focusing on her pot.

"I mean we made lots of memories here right? Remember Tim and how he use to always push us over the boardwalk?" Tiffany asked and the two others nodded.

"Yeah I remember that during spring break, what ever happen to him?"

"He was murdered."  
AJ looked at Tiffany in shock.

"Really from who?"

"I dunno, papers say he was killed in the bathroom and no evidence was found or suspects."

"Good thing Tommy took care of the murderer right?"  
Jenny spoke and Tiffany shook her head.  
"But at a price."

"The whole room went silent as AJ looked down sadly.

"Yeah he was a really good guy especially when we played in the lake together." Tiffany said and then she winked at them and they giggled uncontrollably.

Deborah was still reading her book and then heard a knock on the door. She put her book down and walked over and opened it. There stood Chad and Eric, who were frecking out and breathing heavily.

"Hey,hey, calm down guys; Are you guys ok? What happen?"  
Deborah asked looking up at their dirty clothes and scars.

"There was this figure I dunno he came up behind me and...All s***."

Eric said then he grasp his stomach and threw up on the mat.

"Oh gross... Did you guys catch what he looked like?"

"Well he had a long spear and he was wearing a hockey mask, and he was a tall guy."

Deborah froze with fear and stopped talking. She wondered about the man that said there were more of him lurking the grounds. Could he actually be right and if he was, did Chad and Eric meet one of them?

Suddenly, Kenny and the rest of his friends walked inside not before noticing the vomit on the carpet.

"Oh my gosh, that's disgusting who did this?" Fox said not even looking at it cringing.

"Man i wish I was here, looks like the person who did this had fun." Adam smirked and high-fived Brandon as they laughed.

"Wow insane."  
Vanessa said trying not to hurl.

"Ok, um someone needs to clean this or else they'll be problems around here." Kenny said looking around to see who did it and looked at Eric.

"Yeah sorry I'll clean it right away." Eric got up and went into the kitchen for a sponge and pail of water. Everyone was finally here and the girls were still making dinner, the house smelling with mashed potatoes, greens, salad, and chicken.

The counselors that arrived decided to choose their rooms and ran up stairs.

Kenny took out his clipboard and told everyone that boys were on the left side of the hallway, while the girls were on the right.

They nodded with agreement, and rushed to get a room. Chad, Kenny, Eric called the far left room near the balcony overlooking the calm lake, the door next to them were Adam, Brandon, and Mitch, around in the middle door, Fox, Vanessa, and Jenny were going to sleep and a door lead to the next room from the inside, where Tiffany, Victoria, AJ Mason, and Deborah were going to rest.

The final room on the right was vacant for now and they couldn't figure out who to give the room too. They certainly weren't going to give it to Shelly because he's a loser and deserves his punishment by sleeping downstairs on the couch.

"O-ok then I'll go sleep downstairs then guys..."

Shelly said sadly then walked downstairs.

"Guys, dinner's ready come now if you want any desserts!"  
Tiffany yelled from the dining table and all the counselors rushed downstairs. Victoria was still sleeping on the couch, where Shelly tried to make room for himself.

The table was filled with plates of vegetables,meats, potatoes, and soup galore.

"I made the soup, Tiffany made the chicken and mashed potatoes, and Jenny cut up the vegetables and made cupcakes." AJ said as they all sat down to eat. Deborah sat near the the end of the bathroom of the table and ate quietly. She wondered about the man that almost killed her and what Eric said about another guy with a spear.

"Hey, Does anyone know the story about what happen Camp Crystal lake?" Deborah asked and Kenny went first.

"Well we all know the story about the kid drowning and his mother going nuts, well his name his Jason Voorhees. He was bullied I heard from his fellow classmates and they pushed him in the lake and he drowned. Then his mother got revenge by killing the kids and some counselors before getting caught by the police and getting her head chopped off. But in legend, it says before she did that, she used somekind of magic to make Jason come back and make him unkillable. And it also says that Jason still lurks through the woods, still cursed by his mother to kill any counselors on the grounds to this day."

Everyone looked around and said nothing. Deborah's color on her face dropped and she shivered.

"That's the stupidest story I ever heard, really a mom using voodoo magic to make her son unstoppable? Nice story Kenny."  
Tiffany said not looking up from her food.

"Maybe Jason was tired of always getting pushed around so he decided "I'm not dead" and kills people to this day." Brandon said.

"Or you never know he could be watching us right now..."  
Adam said and AJ got mad.

"Shut the F*** up Adam, you know I don't like scary stuff."

"Guys I'm going to go for a walk near the lake I'll be back."

Vanessa said and got up from the table and walked out.

"Hey wait for me." Kenny said stuffing some food in his mouth wiping his shave beard with a napkin and followed after her.

The rest continued eating and all of them went upstairs to they're rooms. Deborah helped Victoria up and brought her to the room where they all went to sleep.

The moon's radiant light shined through the windows as all the lights in the lodge were turned off. Mist blanketed the lake as some went across the shoreline. And a head with a mask on could be seen rising from the lake slowly.

(Wow well that was a lot... (jghskdhsbsjjx) You must have so many questions about what's going on. Don't worry all your questions will be answered in Chapter 4 or 5. Thanks for reading this chapter and if you liked it, please favorite it and keep up to date with all the chapters that I post. OH AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE...I'm desperate :((( Good day!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vanessa and Kenny walked alone a stone pathway and talked with each other. It was pitch dark out and all that was seen was the bright stars in the sky overlooked by tall trees and the luminous moon overhead. Vanessa was stressed out and just kept on resisting Kenny's reassurance as he tried to comfort her.

"Kenny for the last time I said I'm ok! Please just stop following me."

Vanessa said angrily at Kenny and tried to walk away from him faster.

"Vanessa, I know you're mad about something why don't you just tell me?" Kenny put his arm around her and she moved his arm away from him.

"I'm not in the mood right now for that just go back to the lodge."

They walked across the woods to the shoreline and saw the mysterious mist shadow the lake.

"Look Vanessa, I need to talk to you about something-"

Kenny started to say but Vanessa interrupt him.

"Look Kenny, i honestly think that this should be over. I've been thinking about it and I realized I'm not happy."

Kenny stared at Vanessa in shock and then broke the silence.

"Vanessa... I really care about you, and I want to know what's bothering you, please tell me."

Vanessa looked at him and walked over to the sand, leaving him and she started to take off her clothes. Kenny noticed and his pale face grew bright red.

"Hey uh Vanessa, what are you doing baby?"

"Shut up and go back I'm going for a swim."

She called back and took off her sport suit, revealing a one piece red bathing suit.

Vanessa then dived into the water and started to swim. Kenny noticed some white beach chairs nearby and decided to sit and watch her.

"Dang it Kenny! You really screwed up this time." He said to himself, sittting down with his head down between his legs and he sighed.

Vanessa swam right near the middle of the lake and went underwater.

The cool feel of the water around her body made her feel better. Kenny could never understand what she goes through. She wish she could tell him how she really felt. She continue to desend deeper and then felt like someone was watching her.

She turned her head and saw nothing except for some fish and seaweed. It was difficult to see what was below down and decided to resurface. Then she felt something grab her leg and tug her down. She struggled and cried out for help in the water but all that came out we're air bubbles.

Kenny was still relaxing by the lake and then saw some bubbles coming up from the lake. He got up and headed towards the water and peered inside.

He couldn't see anything under the air bubbles.

Vanessa kicked her legs and struggled to move up to the surface, the water felt heavy around her arms as she tried to swim up.

She blinked around and felt her body go numb. The surface of the water seemed blurry and she saw darkness covering her face. Then she willfully kicked the hand that was grabbing her and then as if by magic, it let go. Stunned, she quickly swam up to the surface and gasped for air.

A confused Kenny saw this and dragged her out of the water as Vanessa screamed in fear and freaked out as Kenny tried to calm her down.

"Ke-Ke...Kenny! So-someting grabbed me or... I dunno something was trying to drown me!"

She said looking at him scared.

"What? What do you mean someone was trying to grab you?"

"I felt someone grabbing my leg and tugging me down to the the bottom of the lake!"

"Are you sure? Maybe your foot got caught in some rock or something?"

"No I know what I saw, Kenny, you have to believe me."

Vanessa looked at him desperately.

Kenny looked at her puzzled then said,

"Let's go back to the lodge, it's too dark here anyway."

"Ye-ye-yeah that's a great idea."

She said and Kenny helped her up and put his arm around her.

"Thanks." She said barely smiling under her traumatic expression.

And she didn't move his arm either.

They walked near the shoreline, their shoes making tracks in the sand, leaving behind the trail of impending death. A shadow could be seen near the lake, standing motionless, watching them.

"So Vanessa here's what I wanted to tell you..."

"Yeah?"

"Well remember when we were in high school and I asked you to prom and you said you wouldn't come because you had track and field practice, but I knew you only wanted to do that because you didn't like me."

Kenny said smiling, looking up at the stars illuminating the sky.

"Well yeah, because I didn't want anything to do with you... And the fact that we had our last game tomorrow morning."

Vanessa spoke softly, remembering the moments of her first dance with Kenny. She reminisce reluctantly agreeing to dance with him, and how she had the best time of her life. She felt her shoulders close to his, their noses barely touching from each other, as he leaned in to kiss her while the music seemed to boom in the background.

Then she saw Tiffany on stage, with Kenny, as they both became Prom King and Prom Queen together and they laughed with each other. Vanessa remembered being jealous at the time, but was conflicted with her feelings because she didn't know if she really liked him. But then when he came downstage and asked her out in front of the crowd under a spotlight, she couldn't say no, because she didn't want to embarrass him, but in that moment, she felt this odd feeling. Sort of...happiness.

"And remember that song playing in the background that we danced too?"

Kenny said humming the music and trying to get Vanessa to dance. Vanessa folded her arms around as he tried to charm her.

"Kenny no I am not in the mood for dancing."

But Kenny didn't stop and tried to twirl looked into each others eyes and he unfolded her arms and he gently tugged her hands and started to dance with her.

"Come on now it's just one dance."

He said playfully.

She rolled her eyes and eventually gave in and then he nuged her with his body and they both did a old fashioned British based dance.

"Kenny your the most charming, most handsome, and the most native man I've ever met in my life."

Vanessa said trying to be blunt but she couldn't be serious in this situation and she smiled.

"Well I was nervous about asking you out because I knew you would be mad because Tiffany was like moving all over and stuff, but Vanessa I wanted you to know..."

Kenny stopped Vanessa in her tracks holding her and stared straight into her brown eyes. His face tinted with red and he spoke in a serious tone.

"That there is nothing that can separate us, no matter what, I will never leave you and always stick by you... Vanessa... I love you."

...

Deborah woke up startled in her sleep and heard what appeared to be glass breaking downstairs. She looked around in the room and saw the others sleeping.

Only AJ heard it as well and was also awake.

"What the hell was that?"

She said shivering under the cold vent that overlooked her bed.

"I dunno, maybe someone's downstairs." Deborah said in the dark. She could barely see AJ's face and the only light that was coming into the room was from the window, the full moon looking over all.

"Maybe we should ignore it and go to sleep, you guys are so loud."

Tiffany voice came from under her blankets.

Victoria was still sleeping but was getting aggravated by all the noise.

"Do you guys even know how to whisper? I need my beauty sleep hello so please shut the f*** up!"

Victoria shrieked out, her body now in a sitting position, and her blue eyes looking around the room furiously.

Deborah sighed to herself and walked to the door.

"I'll go check it out." She said as she went in the hallway and closed the door behind her. The hallway was dark and quiet and Deborah peer over the railing downstairs and saw the chimney wood still burning, giving light to the couch.

She sneaked downstairs slowly, hoping that the noise was just gravity making objects fall instead of a person in the kitchen. She glanced around the living room and slowly walked to the door leading into the kitchen. Her heart rate increase and she opened the door and walked inside. She saw nothing but the broken glass on the floor and the outside window open.

She went towards the shattered glass on the floor and ponder to herself. What happen here? Did something come through the window, and if something did, then what?

Then she heard footsteps near the door and she quickly looked around and saw the pantry door. She hid inside and closed it, only the slits of moonlight came through the window and she looked through them. It was dark in the kitchen and heard the door open.

It creaked opened slowly and Deborah stayed put holding her mouth. Her breathing was getting out of control, and she feared that whoever was inside the kitchen with her will hear her. She saw a dark figure moving through the kitchen, making noise while it walked. Then she saw it walk and bend down near the shattered glass.

Deborah couldn't keep calm and made a little yelp.

The figure got up slowly, holding something long it it's hand, which appear to be some sort of weapon. It walked over to Deborah's hiding spot and she curled herself in a ball, bracing for the figure to open the pantry to bash her in the head and kill her.

Then Deborah opened her eyes and heard no noise. She wondered to herself where the figure went and dared to look through the peek hole. There was nobody out there except for pots and pans and the fridge with the table used for cutting vegetables.

She calmed herself down a little and sighed softly. Then an eye appeared through the peek hole that she was looking through and she cried out and held the closet door close as the figure suddenly tried to open the pantry. Deborah pulled with all of her might, but the figure was too strong for her and the pantry door flung open, revealing herself hiding behind the canned goods and boxes and she stared back at the figure scared.

The figure flicked the lights on revealing Brandon Wilson, holding a bat in his clenched fist ready to take a strike at Deborah, but then his fear expression went into a shocked one and he helped Deborah out of the closet.

"Buggzy?" She said looking surprised at him as he was in his tiger pride pajamas from high school. His dark skin complemented neatly with his tiger white slippers and she giggled a bit.

Brandon noticed and his face grew red with embarrassment.

"Deborah? Wh-what are you doing in here?"

"I came downstairs because I heard a loud noise downstairs so I came to investigate. Why did you come downstairs?"

Brandon pulled his collar open and looked around avoiding her eyes nervously.

"Well I heard the noise also and i-uh came to see what it was..."

"Brandon you're lying to me. I can tell from how your nostrils perk up."

Deborah said and Brandon's color left his face and was replaced with red.

"Re-really?"

"Yeah now please tell me why you're here."

Brandon sighed and said in apologetic voice.

"When I heard the noise, I woke up and peeked outside and saw you walking downstairs. I waited there for you to come out but you never came. I went in the kitchen and saw the glass on the floor then heard a noise from the pantry and I grabbed a bat nearby to see what it was, and I found you."

"But that still doesn't explain why you were following me."

Deborah retorted back and walked into the living room and sat down.

Brandon followed her and sat next to her with a little space between them.

They sat quietly as the chimney fireplace burned and sizzled, making hissing noises. Then Brandon broke the silence.

"Deborah... I like you."

The mood atmosphere changed and Deborah sat quietly and said nothing. She was surprised that he even acknowledges her at all. She was mostly reading books at high school and doing school work. But when Brandon would invite her to his football practice, she couldn't say no because she was so fascinated with sports, even if she isn't athletic at all.

"Wait really? I thought you liked Tiffany? Because your like the jock and I'm a bookworm so I thought you wouldn't be interested in me at all."

"Actually Tiffany was my first crush at one time, but during junior year when you first came to the school, I saw you in the crowd one time during our game with the wolves, and I remember thinking I've never seen anything beautiful in my life."

Brandon said looking up at the ceiling above and stared at a deer mount on the ceiling watching the antlers.

Deborah blushed slightly and moved between the space that separated them.

"Would it be ok if I put my arm around you... Deborah?"

"Hmm well you'll have to promise me something."

"And what is that?"

"That you have to read the Great Gatsby with me."

Brandon groaned to himself as Deborah smiled back at him.

"Ok, but you have to try out basketball with me for once, deal?"

"Deal."

...

"Did you find him yet?"

"No, we looked everywhere and I think the rumors are true."

"Good."

The figure glowed with fire coming out of his skin and his from his face were two eyes that glowed yellow.

He walked to a medium size rock with a old torn out sweater on the top with a head of a female perched on top.

"Don't worry mother, we can excited our plan at once. It seems the rumors are true. Tommy Jarvis is dead!"

The other figures surrounding the clay head bowed their heads towards it and started to worship it.

"Just tell us what you want to do mom and we'll do it."

The flaming Jason spoke.

"Savini Jason...and all the others... There are counselors that arrived here today... Kill them all Jason! Make them pay to what they did to Mommy!" The clay head said and the figures roared with excitement and held all their weapons in the air.

And while all of this was taking place, the moon was almost down, the camp ground, waiting until tomorrow Thursday morning where everyone would wake up to the morning sun...and they're ambitions.

...

(Literally no words can be said about this chapter. Just review and see what you think of all this...oh and remember to favorite this fanfic so you can keep up to date with this! Sorry it took so long!)


End file.
